Question: Simplify the following expression: ${1-3(3p+10)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ 1 {-3(}\gray{3p+10}{)} $ $ 1 {-9p-30} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -9p + {1 - 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -9p {-29}$ The simplified expression is $-9p-29$